


Persistence

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Time and time again, Sam Wilson asks you out on a date. Despite liking the guy, you say no only to give him a hard time. He’s one determined guy.
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson & You, Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Series: Marvel [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 10





	Persistence

When you arrived to your desk, you saw none other than The Falcon himself, Sam Wilson. He flashed you a smile and held a bouquet of roses to you, “Good morning, Y/N.” 

“Wilson.” You took the flowers and set them on your desk.

Sam sat at the edge of your desk, “So, for the 341st time, will you go on a date with me?”

“Actually 342nd. You asked me twice on Wednesday.”

Sam paused and thought, “Oh yeah. Anyway, how ‘bout it?”

“Hmm. Lemme thin-no.”

“Aw come on!” 

You giggled, “I don’t know why you try? My answer will stay the same.”

Sam smiled and bit his lip, “I’m a persistent guy, Y/N. You just wait. I got something planned and you’ll just have to say yes.”

You scoffed, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

* * *

Later that night, Tony was holding a rooftop party. Well…he didn’t call it a party. He called it a work social. It was definitely a party. 

You were talking to Clint and Wanda when Sam had come up to you again asking for a date. Again, you said no.

“C'mon, Y/N, I’ll do anything.” Sam said.

You cocked an eyebrow, “Anything?” Sam nodded. You slightly smirked, “Jump off the ledge.” You nodded to the edge of the rooftop.

Sam looked at you to the ledge, then back at you, “Alright.” He ran and jumped off the edge, hugging his legs to his chest and forming into a ball.

Your eyes widened and you ran to the end, “Sam!”

Sam appeared in front of you, “You called?”

You narrowed your eyes at him as you took sight of his metal wings, “You tricked me.”

“You care about me.” He retorted.

You rolled your eyes, “Fine. One date. Tomorrow night at 7:30. Don’t be late.”

Sam smiled wide. He took your hand and kissed the back of it, “This’ll be the best date you’ve ever gone on, Y/N. I promise you.” He leaned back and soared. A loud, “WOOHOO!” echoed through the air.

You shook your head and chuckled, “You dork.”

He continued to fly around the air giving shouts of victory. Clint came up next to you, “He was actually going to give up after this.”

“Really?”

Clint nodded, “Curious though. You told me you liked him, yet you rejected him all of those times. Why?”

You chuckled, “I just like to give him a hard time, plus it proved to me that he really cares and that’s he’s, indeed, a very persistent guy.”


End file.
